


Gone two years and my best friend is a Dilf now

by purplefox



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Smallville, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Teen parent Kon-El, mention minor character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Two years is a long time but when you live a superhero life the time can really pass you by. Tim's been stuck in space with most of the other Bats all this time. He had expected changes but not these sort of changes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write Teen Parent Kon and now I can hahaha. Although this isn't the first idea I had for it. Just happens to be the first one I managed to write

They had been gone from Earth for a full two years. All of them. It was honestly good to be back. All this time Tim had been worried for his friends and worried that being constantly around each other was going to tip them over the edge to killing each other.

But they had made it. All of them somehow and he was glad to be away from them and back on Earth. He had missed earth. Missed Gotham and missed his friends. He was willing to bet that there had been a lot that they had all missed while on Earth.

Bruce could act as calm as he wanted but considering that he had left the League behind and they had been unable to communicate with Earth. Tim knew he was low key worried about what the hell they were going to find.

A lot could happen in two years. Considering everything and everyone. Considering how much trouble the Earth managed to get itself in. Tim knew they all had reasons to be concerned. Was Gotham still standing? Were their friends okay?

Were promises still waiting to be fulfilled? Had they been broken? Were people who promised to wait still waiting?

Tim slid a glance at Dick who had his arms crossed as he sat in his corner by the controls. These two years had been hard on all of them but Dick most of all. They had gotten into this mess with Dick fresh out of a relationship. Again.

He had sounded as though he had been planning on patching things up but two years were a long time. A long time and he was with Bruce.

Tim had been pretending not to notice anything but he was not blind either. Besides the brat had not exactly been a fan of Dick’s last relationship. Bruce had been shamelessly exploiting every card he had during their two years.

If Tim had not had Jason with him, he felt as though he would have gone mad from pretending not to notice. But now those two years were up and they were almost in Earth’s space. He could finally escape this madness and see all his friends. See how the Titans feared.

Impulse, Superboy. He missed his friends so much and he just could not wait to see them again.

“Somebody can’t keep their smile off their face.” Jason laughed softly as he took the seat next to Tim. “I can guess why. It has to do with two meta humans that belong in the Titans doesn’t it?”

“Go away.” Tim shoved Jason lightly. “It’s been two years and no communication. I’m going to see them in a few hours. I get to smile to myself.”

“Well you aren’t the only one happy to get out this ship and go home.” Jason stretched. “I want to celebrate my birthday in style this year. With some proper food and drinks.”

“I want fast food.” Tim groaned. “You can come with me if you want. Between Superboy and Impulse-“ He cut himself off. “You know they might not even be using those names anymore.”

“It has been two years.” Jason pointed out as he crossed his legs. “They might be in the big leagues now.”

“Exactly.” Tim laughed. “But they are still going to be getting me fast food so it doesn’t matter who they are. We’re going to go to Kon’s place, eat fast food and catch up. I don’t want to see Bruce for a while. Maybe a month.”

“That short?” Jason laughed.

X

“Oh my god.” Tim wheezed as Impulse picked him up. “Holy shit! You got tall!” He was spun around and he had to laugh. “It’s been so long! Look at you!”

“Look at you!” Impulse shot at him as he finally released him. “It’s been forever! Still cute though. Both of us.”

“Not cute.” Tim pretended to scowl. “You’re out here looking hot. You really got hit by the puberty train!” Impulse’s muscles. His face and everything had changed over the years. Whether that was genetics, working out or stress Tim had no clue. Considering their jobs it could be a combination of all three. “Your suit had a few upgrades.”

“There’s actually a story behind that.” Impulse chuckled as he glanced back to the dock doors. “Long story. Bit of a big story that you’re going to have to get filled in on soon enough.” He glanced over Tim’s shoulder to Jason. “Sup Hood?”

“Nothing much.” Jason laughed. “Good to be home though.”

“I can say.” Impulse whistled. “And let me say I have no idea how you Bats do it. Gotham’s crazy. I’m glad to hand that mess back to you guys.”

“I’m sure you did what you could.” Jason stepped forward to clap Impulse on the back. “Damn kid. You’ve been working out big time.”

“Earth kind of required it.” Impulse said just as the dock doors swung open. “Oh finally.” Impulse sighed as he turned. “About time he managed to make it.”

Tim’s tongue was frozen in his throat as he managed to set his eyes on the man that had just walked in. He knew him of course. Two years could not change Kon that much. But his hair was a bit shorter. The earrings were now small studs. The suit was gone. The superman shirt was gone too.

He did have on a lab coat though. What he was wearing was one of his tight jeans and a black tank. Not too far out of Kon’s normal wear. There was just one little change that Tim had not seen coming.

Kon stopped a little way inside and the smile that lit up his face made Tim happy but what made him weak was the child in Kon’s arms. Brown hair, he could see her green eyes from where he stood.

They had not been gone that long. Part of him wanted to think about how it could be Luthor’s. Kon had bitched many nights about Luthor playing fast and loose with women but the way that Kon held her. The way she clung to him made Tim think that this was really it. Kon really was a Dad.

“Yeah.” Impulse said as he met Tim’s gaze. “It’s a long story.”

“Tim!” Kon called excitedly. “You’re here!” There was a snort from the woman next to him. Took a few seconds for Tim to recognize her as Hope. Kon carefully handed the child over. Smoothed her hair before he was coming for Tim. Impulse stepped aside and Tim found himself swept up in strong arms. “Man it’s been ages.”

“Obviously.” Jason’s voice was a bit cracked. “It’s been so long that you have a kid and you’ve had your own glow up. You’re out here looking mature and all.”

“It’s been two years Jason.” Kon laughed as he squeezed Tim in a tight hug. “I’ve missed you Tim.” He said quietly in his ear.

“I’ve missed you too.” Tim’s mind was whirling as he hugged Kon back tightly. “I’ve missed you so much Kon. I’ve missed everything so much.”

X

“Explain!” Tim hissed the moment he got Impulse alone. He had managed to get through greeting Kon and Luthor. Gotten through seeing Kon make eyes at his daughter before he had been called away. “It’s been two years. Two years!”

“Yeah.” Bart looked uncomfortable before he slumped in the meeting chair. “Everything went to shit two months after you guys left.”

“When I left Kon was dating someone.” Tim hissed before he glanced at Jason. “What happened to the whole-“

“Yeah.” Bart laughed. “That’s what went to shit Tim. They had this massive blowout fight in the tower two months after you left. You know how you left them. On and off. Always fighting. Always taking breaks. It just kept getting uglier and uglier. But he would go back every time. He missed her.” Tim watched as Bart scoffed. “He forgave her every time. It wasn’t as if he hid himself away when they were on breaks. He apologised for going wild. He came back, they made a team again and then it would start all over again in a few weeks.”

“It was like that?” Jason toyed with his helmet as he rested his boots on the desk. “I don’t remember it being like that.”

“They kept it pretty quiet.” Bart muttered. “Only a few people saw or heard the fights. Tim wasn’t always around for the breakups. But everyone saw Kon crawling and grovelling to be let back though.” He made a fist before he sighed. “Anyway, that’s history now.”

“So where did… baby JoJo come from?” Jason pressed. “It’s Kon-El’s we know but who is the mother? Is there a mother?”

“There’s a mother alright.” Bart rubbed his hands through his hair. “That’s why I said everything went to shit. During the last break they had Kon slept around. I mean, it wasn’t new. Every time they broke up Kon would date. He would go home with people. He would flirt around. Everyone knew. We all knew and he always said it didn’t mean anything because it wasn’t serious. He wanted trust and a relationship. He thought he could have it with her.”

“Yeah, sounds like Kon.” Tim said softly. “He always wanted a partner for real. It’s one the few things that Cassie really managed to rub off on him.”

“That’s why he kept trying and trying. He thought he really loved her. Just that they sucked at compromising. Sucked at communication. He just had to keep trying. No matter what obstacle popped up. No matter how upset he got or how stressed he became.” Bart swallowed before he closed his eyes. “JoJo is honestly the best thing to come out of all of this.”

“She is?” Tim’s voice caught. “So the mother’s around?”

“No.” Bart muttered. He glanced at the door. “Remember the shit I was talking about? That’s where this starts. He had slept with some metahuman. Just a few times during something. Then she pops up pregnant two months after you left. That’s what ruined his relationship.”

“I’m not taking sides or anything but they were on a break or broken up right?” Jason frowned. “This was the final straw?”

“They were broken up. Break or whatever. It’s not as if she wasn’t with other people too before Kon came back to her.” Bart gritted his teeth and dragged his fist across the smooth table. “She made it so ugly. Kon told her there had been other people. He always told her. He hid nothing from her and she still made such a big deal. Everyone knew he had knocked up someone. Kon had wanted to keep it quiet but who cares about that right? He wanted to do the right thing and move forward. She decided to blow up.”

“Do the right thing.” Tim said softly. “That really does sound like Kon. What was his plan? With the whole Luthor and Superman thing he would want to make sure the kid was fine.”

“Exactly.” Bart smiled. “He already knew that there was nothing there with Angelica- that’s the mother. It was just that she was pregnant now. Kon wanted the kid.” Bart closed his eyes. “He wanted it so badly you could see it on his face. He was making plans. He had plans when he told M’gann. He had wanted to move forward and she just blew up on him. They had so many fights. It was so public that when they split for good everyone was relieved.”

“As bad as that is.” Jason said softly. “That doesn’t mean everything went to shit right?” Bart laughed softly at him. “What?”

“Things got complicated fast.” Bart closed his eyes. “Angelica was working for the enemy that we were gathering information on. When Kon found out.” He bit his lip. “She was five months pregnant coming on strong to six. The league was chaotic. Kon had no clue what to do. That’s when Angelica really made things shittier.”

“I fail to see how it could get worst from there.” Tim whispered. “And we weren’t even around to help. Bart-“

“Don’t apologise.” Bart shook his head. “It was fine. Well not really but we knew you would have had our backs. The Outsiders were really there for Kon.” Bart told Jason softly. “He was so messed up then. He had no idea what to do. She was high up in the enemy ranks. She was having his kid. Then she ran to Luthor for asylum and shit really hit the fan. The invasion was still going to happen. A war was coming, the enemy general was having Kon’s kid.” Bart laughed. “And she had brought Luthor into it.”

“Luthor helped?” Tim hissed. “But why?”

“It’s his grandchild. He wouldn’t have helped her but the kid? It’s Kon’s kid.” Bart stressed. “He let her in and refused to let anyone else near her but Kon. For the baby’s sake Kon begged him for help. If it wasn’t for Kon, Luthor would have done something drastic to her.”

“Like what?” Jason asked before he made a face. “Shit, she’s lucky he didn’t cut the baby-“

“Yeah I’m getting to that.” Bart cleared his throat. “Then something went wrong. Guess the genetics weren’t stable enough and she went into early labour two weeks before the battle was supposed to begin. She was on the seventh month entering eight. Kon was a wreck.” Bart stressed. “He was all the ways fucked up. He couldn’t stay around League people. He couldn’t stay around Titan people. He was so stressed he just hung out with Roy when he wasn’t out fighting.”

“Why couldn’t he stay with the league? I get the Titans.” Jason glanced at Tim. “But why couldn’t he at least be around the League?”

“The atmosphere there was pretty bad.” Bart winced. “Even I couldn’t take it. The way they would look at Kon. It had always been bad. The whole Superman thing. Then Luthor got custody of him. Then he knocked up an enemy general. Granted she had tricked him but with the Earth on the line-“ Bart made a face.

“You can’t be serious.” Tim whispered. “It got that bad?”

“Tensions were high.” Bart looked away. “And people are always ready to talk shit about Kon behind Superman’s back.”

“So what happened with Luthor and the kid’s Mom?” Jason pressed. His knuckles were white as he gripped the table.

“She made Luthor save the kid. He put her in a vat like the one Kon used to be in. No accelerated growth or anything but she made him cut the kid out of her. Then she booked it to the other side. It was the nicest thing she ever did since the whole mess begun. She could have used Jojo as a bargaining chip.”

“Yes she could have.” Tim felt his heart clench. “So what happened next?” He had a sinking feeling about Jojo’s mother. “The battle happened?”

“Yeah, we were warned about the invasion by Constantine so we had enough time to prepare and meet them head on. It got pretty nasty.” Bart looked towards the ceiling. “Angelica switched sides at the last minute. No one saw it coming. Not many people knew until the battle was over. She uh- died protecting Kon.”

“Fuck.” Jason winced. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah. She backstabbed the others and triggered a lot of explosives. But I’m not too sure what happened exactly those last few minutes. It was in the sky you see but I do know that she got him out of harms way and that she was impaled saving him. He watched it happen. Then the destabiliser hit and-“ Bart winced. “Maybe she could have been saved if it was just the spear you know? But Kon watched her just disappear. Then it was all over.”

“Damn.” Jason said softly. “He watched her- that’s such a mess. How did it get to that point?”

“Uh Diana wasn’t around then. Lots or problems in space that she was dealing with. You know Earth.” Bart laughed bitterly. “Always some little crisis.” He met Tim’s eyes. “Kon quit the league the moment the battle was over. After the clean up and everything he just quit. He was done. I couldn’t blame him.” Bart laughed. “After the shit I saw I wanted to quit too but Kon quit because he was the only parent left and he wanted to do right by his girl. So he quit.”

“Jesus.” Jason flinched. “I don’t blame him for quitting. After all of that. Giving her a good life. It’s the smartest idea.”

“Yeah people were totally shocked that he quit.” Bart snorted. “He said he wanted to focus on school. He never went to school properly before. He wanted to raise Jojo. He wanted therapy. I couldn’t blame him. We all needed therapy after that last battle. Luthor just… let him hide away for a few months. Kon had crazy nightmares.”

“Yeah. He would.” Tim swallowed. “He had just been getting over the lab ones. Now this.” He closed his eyes. “I can’t believe the mother of his child-“

“Funniest thing he told me was after the clean-up. Kon told me that at least this proves that he is a Luthor. Nothing says Luthor more than a DNA donor estranged from you and fucking you over repeatedly.” Bart looked miserable. “He felt like he was repeating history for a long time. The last thing he had wanted.”

“But he wasn’t.” Time said softly. “He really wasn’t. None of this was his fault.”

“Oh he knows that.” Bart brightened up. “It’s taken him this long but he’s smiling again. He comes in for training every now and again. He helps out in crises. And while he’s not on rotation he does help out the league every now and again. He’s come into himself and honestly this is a good look for him.”

“Oh he’s really come into himself that’s for certain.” Jason snorted. “He’s hot now.”

“He was always hot okay?” Bart frowned at Jason. “Just that he’s calmer and collected now. Also seeing him with Jojo makes him a bigger magnet than he had been before.”

“I know.” Tim pretended to fan himself. “When I stepped off the ship I was like… woah is that Kon?”

“I know.” Bart laughed. “The glow up is ridiculous. He doesn’t even notice. He’s so focused on Jojo and working. On me too, we hang out. When he isn’t doing that well I guess he’s been working on himself and waiting for you.”

“Waiting for-“ Tim swallowed.

“He missed you so much.” Bart said softly. “He was always in Gotham helping out. Even after he quit the league. He was trying to talk down villains and everything. I missed you. I missed you like crazy but Kon’s been looking up at the stars and counting down days until he got to see you again.”

“I’ve missed him so much.” Tim felt his stomach twist. “I missed both of you. And fast food, those nights on the beach. Those nights that Kon would be our heater.” He laughed. “It’s been two years. I have no idea how to feel.”

“Well I learned one thing watching Kon.” Bart said as he pushed his chair back. “There is nothing wrong with starting fresh. It might even be healthier in the long run.” He got to his feet and hesitated. “Everything isn’t perfect. Obviously not. Not enough time passed for everyone to be cool with everything and everyone. Things got ugly when you were away. Sides were chosen and lines were drawn.”

“What are you trying to say?” Tim asked softly. Bart’s tone was worrying.

“You just got back.” Bart said softly. “Nothing wrong with catching up with old friends but don’t get drawn into any messes. We don’t need this flaring up again. Kon needs peace and people to support him. It’s a Bat thing to dig into things. I don’t blame you. I won’t stop you please.” Bart looked away. “I don’t want to go through this again. There are people I’ll never see as friends again thanks to this mess.”

“Bart?” Tim questioned as Bart left. “Hey-“ The door closed behind him. “This must have been uglier than I thought.”

“Sounds like it.” Jason’s fingers drummed on the table. “Can’t believe Superboy has a kid.”

“Yeah.” Tim swallowed. “I’m trying to get used to that myself.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey.” Kon’s voice was soft when he called out to Tim. “Glad to see I caught you before you left. Going home now right?”

“Kon.” Tim was unable to stop his voice from sounding so relieved. “You’re still here.” And in his arms was his little daughter. “Good to see you again so soon. I thought I would have to yell at the sky when I got back.”

“Well now you don’t.” Kon laughed softly. “I had some stuff to do with Lex but then I realized Jojo wanted to nap so…” His low chuckle sent vibrations through Tim. “Going to take her home and work on some stuff at home. I did all the manual stuff up here anyway. It’s just other stuff that I can do at home.”

“Okay first of all.” Tim said softly as he got closer. “Never thought I would see you in a lab coat. Nice.” He softly whistled.

“Yeah I got turned on that one time you and some Bats were walking about all investigator mode.” Kon joked softly. “And then I decided to cosplay it one night and then made it real.” He winked before he laughed again. “Actually, I was having fun learning and stuff. Then Lex was making me help him do some stuff and…” He trailed off. “I realized I’m good at this.” He said softly. “Just as good at this as I was at fighting. Maybe better.”

“Considering the stock you come from.” Tim said as he watched little Jojo sleep on her father’s shoulder. “I’m not even surprised. You were always quick Kon. Always smart so this isn’t a surprise to me really.”

“See Tim.” Kon smiled. “That’s why you’re a real one. I missed you so much.” His voice lowered further. “Every day I looked up at the stars and wondered. Hoped. I wanted to know where you were, if you were safe. If you were conducting some way to speed shit up.” He looked away. “Sometimes I wondered if I would be able to make it so I could see you again.”

“Kon.” Tim reached for Kon’s shoulder and gently touched him. “Bart told me things got bad.” Kon met his eyes before he nodded. “I wish I was here for you.” Tim felt his voice shake. The thought of what Kon had suffered, not alone but the fact that his best friend had been suffering. He had went through so many trials. He had gone through so much and he was the last that deserved it. “I wish I had been here.” Tim’s voice shook again. “I should have been here.”

“Tim, don’t blame yourself.” Kon said softly. “It all worked out. And for some things. I’m glad that you were away. It got bad, we all had to do some shit.” He said softly. “All of us went through some shit, saw some shit and during the worst of it I was glad that the Bats weren’t here. Some things I’m glad you didn’t have to see. I missed you. I wanted you around Tim.” Kon’s eyes were glassy. “But some things I’m glad you didn’t see.”

“I could have helped.” Tim whispered. “I could have done something. All of us could.”

“We managed, we got through. I’m just glad you’re okay and that you’re here. All that time with no word. I seriously worried. Almost made this little one’s middle name Timothy.” Kon smiled. Tim scoffed at that. “But anyway.” He said softly. “Want to hold her? I already know you know how to hold kids.”

“Yeah I wanna hold her.” Tim held out his hands. “I don’t want to wake her so let me hold Jojo gently.” He said softly. He watched as Kon gently moved his daughter from his shoulder to Tim’s arms. At her warm soft weight Tim felt a smile cover his face. “What a beautiful little girl. Your eyes just make it unfair.” He recalled. “You must love looking at her when she’s awake.”

“I do.” Kon smiled. “The first time she opened her eyes I got why Lex loved looking at me so much. I mean I already loved her but-“ He sighed. “This just.” He shook his head. “Both Lex and I can’t stop looking at her. She’s so…” Kon’s smile was blissful. “Beautiful.

X

“Fatherhood seems to suit him.” Bruce said as Tim stumbled in from his morning workout. “The child seems healthy and happy.”

“Part of me wants to say but he shouldn’t have to because he’s too young.” Tim smiled in greeting to Alfred before he collapsed into his seat. “And part of me agrees with you. Kon’s a great father. He settled down in a way I never thought he could. He was always so-“ Fun loving, happy and maybe a tiny bit wild. He had seriously calmed down in two years and a baby was the reason. “Uh- I heard some stuff about the league that I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Diana sent over files.” Bruce occupied himself with his tea before he gave an obvious glance towards the door. Tim rolled his eyes. “We shouldn’t slack on training. Tonight we go on patrol.”

“Obviously or do we sneak back in?” Jason asked as he walked in. He exchanged a grin with Alfred before he took a seat next to Tim. “Dick and the kid are still at it. Why’s he so angry anyway?”

“Colin.” Tim whispered as Bruce gave a heavy sigh. “Long story, seriously long story. It’s better to read than to listen.”

“Hm.” Jason nodded as Alfred handed him a bowl of sliced fruit. “So nobody waited on anybody huh.” He mused. “I mean I called Dick but wow you too huh Tim.”

“I didn’t believe anybody but Kon and Bart would be waiting with flowers and hugs.” Tim snorted. “But I have to say, Bruce got the worst deal out of everyone. I just love the slaps that were delivered.”

“Aw shucks.” Jason smiled at Bruce who was ignoring them as he read. “So the Brucie thing in the news really is true? Who was covering for him when we were gone?”

“Whoever did it was marvellous at it.” Tim grinned in Alfred’s direction. “Wonderful, perfect Brucie imitation. Brucie receiving his just desserts was perfect. I can’t wait to go to the next event and see what happens.”

“The next event is high society.” Bruce grumbled. “And it’s not in Gotham. I was going to ask if you wanted to go considering who is hosting.”

“Who’s hosting?” Jason stole Tim’s roll and he scoffed before he let it go. “And can I come? I want to smooze with free booze too.”

“You already had an invitation Jason.” Bruce lowered the paper. “When you hear who you might not be in the mood to go.”

“Jason had an invitation?” Tim frowned before he understood. “Is this a Luthor event?” Jason winced before he groaned low in his throat. “Will Kon be there?” He pressed.

“Well that’s a good point.” Jason spun his spoon between his fingers a few times before he glanced at Bruce. “Will Kon-El be there?”

“Yes.” Bruce closed the paper with flourish. “So I assume all of us will be attending then.” He turned to Alfred who was waiting. “Make the necessary calls Alfred.”

X

“His little girl is so cute.” Tim admitted as he read over the reports and peered at the pictures of Jojo he had managed to snatch from security cameras. “And the media coverage of this whole thing isn’t too bad.”

“I suppose it has to be.” Bart said softly as he pushed open the door to Tim’s room. “People don’t want to piss off the Super that’s obviously falling apart on them. Although there will always be those that press their luck.”

“That sounds…” Tim trailed off as he looked Bart over. “What happened when I was gone? You can tell me.” Bart winced as he took a seat on one of the spare chairs. “Come on man. I know it was bad but I’m meant to deal with bad.” Tim looked around the room with a laugh. “I mean, this is Gotham. I live and work here.”

“He cried.” Bart swallowed before he looked away. “Because of _her_ and Jojo’s mom. He cried. He did a lot of crying. If he could have gotten drunk I think he would have drank. He kept saying it was too loud. Everything and everyone was too loud. Luthor did everything he could while toeing the line-“ Bart clenched his hands as he looked down. “I wished he wouldn’t toe the line and I hated myself for that.”

“Damn it.” Tim whispered. “I can’t believe-“ He broke off with a bitter laugh. “Actually I can. There’s a reason the three of us are friends.” He finished. “They threw Kon to the wayside. They tossed him into the gutter when he needed help. Even after everything Batman told them.” He shook his head. “I shouldn’t have been gone.”

“No way.” Bart shook his head. “If you had been here Rob, Tim. If you had been here. You think you would have stayed with the league? Talking to the league? You’re not a hothead but the Outsiders nearly came to blows with the league. They aren’t the only ones that said fuck the league and fuck the Titans too.” He chuckled low before he sighed. “With all you Bats around the mess would have gotten bigger.”

“But Kon.” Tim whispered. “He’s my friend and all this time he was going through this.”

“And he wasn’t along. There was me, there was Luthor. There was Roy.” Bart said softly. “And while all of this sucks big time we can’t ignore this. It was bad but we made it this far.” He said softly. “I won’t pretend it doesn’t suck. I won’t pretend that all of us nearly walked away. But there was nothing you could have done. Right now, it’s what you can do now.”

“See more of this cute kid.” Tim smiled sadly as he pulled back up her picture. “I never thought that this was what could make Kon so…”

“Yeah.” Bart smiled. “It’s nice isn’t it? This is what he needs right now. It’s what he always needed. Family. Pity it took all of this for people to get the point.”

X

Jason had just tagged along for the reports. He was not trying to hang around the league. He was not trying to speak to league members or any of that. He just wanted to do what he and Dick had come for and split. But then Dick had opened one of the rooms and Jason found himself meeting Superman’s gaze.

And the moment he looked into the man’s startled gaze he knew that he was going to get dragged into some emotional stuff. Just by standing there. Just by being next to Dick was going to drag him into the deep stuff he could feel it.

He and Clark were not that close. They had never been, Clark had favourites and Dick was it. He had a soft spot for the ankle biter and maybe Tim but Dick had always been the man in blue’s favourite guy. Favourite robin.

And while they were on the topic of favourites. Clark might not favour Jason or anything but Luthor did. Luthor always had liked him far more than anyone else. It had worried Bruce back in the day and amused Luthor the more Bruce liked to hide Jason away from him.

But that was old history. Jason really tried to keep away from Supes and Luthor. Both were nuisances on a good day. And from what he had seen and heard. It was best to never get in between them. Especially when Luthor and Clark were at it for the hundredth time.

Clark was eyeballing them and Dick was closing the door. Jason was stifling his groan by sheer will alone. He seriously did not want to be here in this. But he really did not have a choice now. The door was closed. Jason could get a good look at the screen Clark had been looking at and the images just made everything worse.

“Clark.” Dick had no right to be sounding so relieved. “It’s good to see you. I know I just saw you.” Dick chuckled. “But that wasn’t a proper hello. That was a welcome home.”

“Dick.” Clark’s warmth was a little startling. “And Jason.” He smiled. He unfolded his arm but Jason was still eyeing the screen. “I didn’t know you were going to be up here today.”

“I didn’t know you would be in here today. We just came for some reports. Ask a few questions. Get back into the rhythm. Dick had walked as he spoken until he was next to Clark looking up at the screen. “She’s really gorgeous.” He said softly. “Healthy looking.”

“Yes she is.” Clark turned back to the screen and clicked a few buttons. The baby on screen giggled and the sound filled the room. Clark smiled as the baby waved for a few seconds before she was given a bottle. “Lex sends me videos of her and I give a few to my parents back in Smallville.”

Jason bit back his hiss and instead glanced at the ground. That was serious news to him and unexpected ones at that. Luthor and Clark had a truce? Over Jojo? And did Clark sound longing?”

“Why?” Dick asked softly. “Why does Luthor have to send you videos? Can’t your folks just do it themselves?” He paused to look over Clark. “Or can’t you do it?”

“I can’t do it.” The video changed to show the baby in a white dress. The background was Luthor’s office. Kon was holding her making soft noises as he rocked her. She was giggling. “I would have to be near to her for that to happen. Kon won’t let me near her. He won’t allow anyone outside of Impulse, Lex and his team and Diana near the baby.”

“I don’t blame him.” Jason spoke before he winced. Clark’s sad look almost made him feel guilty but he pushed through. “It’s his kid at the end of the day. And he’s bound to be paranoid. It’s his first kid. He’s going through stuff.”

“She’s so beautiful and healthy.” Clark said softly. “But Kon doesn’t talk to me. He hasn’t spoken to me in a while. Even before all of this he had been planning to cut ties. I had no idea how deep until he gave everything back.” Clark’s smile was wry and painful. “No superboy. No more of that. He gave it all back.”

“For her.” Dick said softly. “He’s a true hero. Everything that being a hero could have done for him and he set it aside for her. He’s going to be a good Dad.” He gently patted Clark’s back. “You know it might hurt to hear this but obviously Lex thinks you should be a part of this. You are a grandparent too. She is going to need family. From what Bruce told me she doesn’t have anything on her mother’s side.”

Remembering what Bart had said made Jason flinch. Remembering what Roy had messaged him made him angry. “He shouldn’t come back.” Jason said softly. “All that shit he had to go through. He shouldn’t come back in any capacity. A kid with a baby on the way. The mom was holding everything over his head and what did the league do?”

“Blame him.” Clark’s shoulder’s slumped. “I should have done more but Kon hasn’t depended on me for a long time. Even I couldn’t stop the whispers. The hatred and the tension. I couldn’t stop the people I call friends from attacking him.” He paused the video. Kon’s face, soft as he looked at his daughter. “I couldn’t protect him so now he doesn’t trust me to protect her.”

“At least you understand why.” Jason murmured. “And Kon might not trust you but obviously Luthor does. The kid is a big secret. A closely kept secret. Celebrities aren’t as hidden as this kid is. You have videos. Luthor gave you videos Superman. Videos to give to your folks. We talk about Luthor a lot but this thing here? He’s giving you a chance even with all your history. He wants you part of this and obviously he thinks Kon will come around some day.”

“Thank you.” Clark smiled. “I hadn’t thought about it that way.” He whispered as he restarted the video. “I hadn’t seen it like that at all.”

X

“Hey Hood.” Jason paused at the soft call to see two guys in lab coats at the entrance of one of the meeting rooms. Only one he was glad to see. He glanced over them before he glanced behind them to where Luthor’s bodyguard Mercy stood. She gave him a cool look.

“Kon.” Jason greeted him after Mercy’s looks threatened to burn. “Where’s Jojo?”

“Hope for naptime.” Kon stretched as he yawned. “I wish I could have taken naptime with her but babies need to keep a rhythm and a schedule. I can crash whenever or during her next nap. This had to be done first.”

“Can I make a guess to what you’ve been doing?” Damn but two years had changed Kon a lot. Jason might make jokes from time to time but he had not looked kidlike before. It had always been a concern. The phrase kid in a man’s body all too apparent. Except now he seemed to have filled out his skin and a little more than that. Jason was liking it. “Now that you’re rocking a coat instead of a suit you’ve gotten kind of mature, haven’t you?”

“I rock suits too.” Kon teased before he exchanged a smile with Luthor. “Just Dad has a hand in picking it out.” He rolled his eyes. “He says I have no taste-“

“I just pick out the quality brand.” Luthor scoffed. “And if you’re going to play with our favourite robin at least invite me properly into the conversation Kon-El.”

“Seriously?” Jason asked Luthor as the man smiled. “You’re still with that shit?”

“I don’t think you ever told me why he’s your favourite Robin.” Kon frowned at his father. “Or did you and it didn’t stick.”

“I’ll explain eventually.” Luthor gave Kon a half smile before he looked Jason over. “I guess I’ll go on ahead Kon.”

“Thanks Dad.” Kon nodded before he smiled at Jason. “Sorry I know Dad still makes people uncomfortable.”

“It’s not really that.” Jason admitted. “I mean he’s upfront about being an asshole. He’s honest mostly. It’s just the robin thing. I’d really just not.” He winced. “Especially since I have no clue whether he’s making fun of me or he really means it. Sometimes it feels like he does.”

“Well I know he likes you. Likes you and the Outsiders.” Kon folded his arms as he watched the hallway. “But even I don’t know what my Dad is thinking most of the time. I know he’s fond of Gotham. Nicer to Batman than he has to be. Far nicer than he should be. Especially since I know so much about my Dad. Batman gets off really easy. He’s nicer to him than he is to everybody.”

“Hey he still gives the Bat a hard time.” Jason pointed out. “Your Dad plays mind games better than anybody. If he were in Gotham nearly all the villains would retire. He’s not to be underestimated.”

“Yeah I know. You told me this before.” Kon laughed. It was deeper than it used to be but Jason could hear how the laugh had changed. Before it had been a little hollow. Now it was almost like the hollow part of him had been filled. “But I’ve been around him properly for a while now. Trust me on this Hood.” His smile widened. “He’s been giving Batman an easy run this entire time.”

Jason recalled Clark that he had seen not that long ago. “And Supes?” He asked softly. “He’s been going easy on him too?”

“He has.” Kon said softly. “Might not seem so but from what I’ve seen. He’s held back a lot. More than he should. More than Superman deserves.”

“Come on.” Jason had to fight the urge to make Kon look at him. “You don’t mean that.”

“But I do.” Kon said softly. “I’ve seen stuff Jason. I’ve done things.” He stressed. “But one thing Jojo’s taught me is that there are many lines I would cross in a heartbeat and cross without thought. I would do it gladly. I can’t understand when I look back. The longer I look back the more confused I am. The more grateful I am to Lex.”

“Your little girl is a precious thing Kon.” Jason said softly. He watched the way Kon’s eyes lit up at his words. “She’s happy, healthy and she looks just like you.”

“I’d do anything for her. I’m the only parent she has.” Kon closed his eyes tightly. “She’s never going to wonder about her place in life. Never have to fight for attention. Never be uncertain about her value. She’s mine.” He reopened his eyes and the conviction made Jason nod. “That’s my kid. Mine Jason.” He whispered. “Nothing I’ve done, nothing anyone says can take that away from me. Even with everything. She’s precious and she’s mine.”

“And she’s damn lucky to have you.” Jason said softly. “And she’ll hate you when she has her little friends over.” He lightly jostled Kon for him to laugh. His laughter bounced all down the hall. “They’ll be falling all over Jojo’s hot Dad and besides themselves and Jojo will hate that her friends can’t behave themselves.”

“You’re so silly.” Kon laughed. He held a hand up to his mouth as he laughed before he tried to relax. It took him a while his body wracked with the giggles he was trying to supress. “So, I’m a hot Dad huh.”

“The hottest.” Jason teased. “I can’t wait to see you in Dilf daily. Finally, you’re off twink weekly.” Jason nodded. “That’s growth kid.” Kon’s laughter went a long way towards calming the knot in Jason’s gut.

X

“Hey Tim.” Cassie looked relieved to see him. “You look good.”

“I look tired.” Tim pointed out as he took a seat in the conference room. “So I bet I look like shit and I’ll look worse if I took the mask off.”

“Self awareness was your best point.” Cassie said softly as she sat across from him. Tim watched the way she nervously wouldn’t meet his gaze again.

“Problem?” He had to ask. “Like if I said something or you said something before I left that’s water under the bridge. It’s been two years.”

“Things changed Tim.” Cassie looked down at the table. “People have changed. It’s not the same anymore.”

“You’re still in the Titans.” Tim pointed out as he watched her face changed. “Aren’t you?” He had read that she was.

“Almost left it.” She muttered. “Bart wanted to and I would have if it hadn’t been for Diana. I would have left hat night that Roy got pissed off. I should have.” She closed her eyes tightly and her hands twitched on the table. “I should have left instead of stayed silent.”

“This is about Kon.” Tim said softly. “Cassie…”

“It was handled so poorly. If you have been there.” Cassie laughed brokenly. “It wouldn’t have gotten that ugly that fast. I had no clue how to talk to them. And her, Angelica didn’t want to talk to anybody. Except Luthor. I had no clue things were going to-“ Cassie blinked and Tim winced at the tears in her eyes. “I was thinking the entire time that maybe it wouldn’t have gotten that ugly if you were around.”

“I doubt.” Tim lied softly. “I didn’t even know about Angelica or any of that. There was nothing anybody could have done.” He wanted to coax her, soothe her but he kept his hands to himself. Cassie would interpret it in the wrong way. She had before.

“Thanks.” Cassie said softly. “But Kon’s the one that suffered. I’m just glad that the baby is okay. That he has family for her. Bart and Luthor.” She ducked her head. “I missed him, all of us. These two years have been so…ugly Tim.”

“So I heard.” Tim shifted in his chair. “But Kon’s always cared about you. Even after you broke up. Have you thought about just talking to him?”

“What right do I have? I didn’t speak up for him. Not when the league was tearing him apart. Speaking his name all the time. Blaming him for every attack, every public humiliation. I said nothing when it went down in the Tower and afterwards. I said nothing.” Cassie’s voice hitched. “So I shouldn’t say anything now.”

X

“Kon.” Tim said softly as he watched the figure standing in the middle of the room his face tilted towards the sun. Jason could just look at him and read everything that Tim was thinking. He was being that obvious. But honestly, Jason could not throw any stones. He was looking too. He was thinking similar things too.

Kon looked amazing. Even with everything they knew about him so far. The guy was truly at peace. Jason kept thinking back, kept looking back. He kept searching what he could remember and he had never seen Kon look this at peace and happy. This said something. This said a lot.

Standing in the middle of the meeting room the way he was facing the large glass, Kon-El was beautiful. The way the sun slanted across his face. The way that he was just accepting the sunlight. He was enjoying it and he was at peace too.

“Tim.” Kon turned slightly and the smile he flashed at them made Jason’s heart hurt. “You’re here.” He did not take any steps away from the window. Instead he tilted slightly so he could watch them. “Back from the station?”

“Was surprised not to find you up there.” Jason pointed out. “Or do you not like orbit?”

“I can get work done anywhere.” Kon laughed. “But I only go into space if I’m needed. I’m not on the teams. I’m brain work. That can be done anywhere.” He closed his eyes again and sighed. “Besides, I hear Jojo better on Earth. If I go into Orbit I want her nearby so I can hear her.”

“Such a Dad.” Tim smiled. “So where is she now? Hope? Charity?” He mused. “Mercy?”

“She’s with Hope right now.” Kon laughed softly. “She doesn’t want her bottle. She wants to sing instead. Hope is being…” He trailed off with a chuckle. “Very patient. I’m glad about that. Jojo can be a serious handful.” He stretched before he turned properly to them. “I was just enjoying soaking up some sun. sometimes I forget how much I need it. Then…” Kon smiled slowly. “I feel the rays and I remember how good this is.”

“Sounds good to me.” Tim laughed as he walked up to his friend. “Does this mean that I won’t have to worry about feeding you, we can just install some huge windows?”

“That reminds me about my place.” Kon laughed. “You guys should see it. I have huge windows almost everywhere. It really lets the sun in.” He glanced back to the window with a laugh. “Just that I’m not there as often as I’d like.”

X

“We’ve got to go to my place and hang out.” Kon took his daughter from Hope’s hold with a relieved sigh before he turned back to Tim and Jason. “I mean Bart’s been over tons of times but you guys weren’t. Roy came over that time but that was more emergency than anything.” His daughter cooed and Kon was quick to shift her, peering into her face as he rocked her. “I’m more at Lex’s place than anything though. Just easier.”

“Luthor does have better security.” Jason pointed out. “Speaking of which. About this shindig. You going to be there?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Kon was gently rocking his daughter with one arm as he moved his fingers above her face keeping her entertained. “Jojo should be asleep for most of it. Being later is a thing anyway so I would just turn up late.” Jojo giggled and Kon lifted her up to his face and loudly smooched her on the cheek. It got a burst of giggles and Kon laughed along. “Turn up late. Nod at the people Lex wants to impress. Snub those he wants to snub and head back to my room to check on Jojo. That had been the plan but since you guys are tagging along…” Kon grinned.

“Too many eyes.” Tim cautioned before he smiled. “Jason might get away though.”

“I’ll be sure to flirt with you at the punch bowl.” Kon laughed as he gently brought his daughter to rest on his shoulder. She lightly slapped Kon’s shoulder with balled fists but Tim knew that Kon felt nothing. “I’ll just have visible tension with Tim in public and see if I can’t lure him somewhere to goof off later.”

“Nice.” Tim laughed. “Try and rescue me if I’m drowning in boring please. I was promised a night off. I want just that.”

“I don’t think that was in the invitation Rob.” Kon laughed as Jojo squealed and wiggled her purple dressed body against Kon’s shoulder. “I think I’d have noticed such lies in the fine print.”

“Subtext.” Lex purred as he came shoulder to shoulder with Kon. Jason took a weary step back but Luthor only had eyes for his granddaughter that Kon easily handed over. “It was very much implied Kon-El.”

“I know you said you needed to have a mystery or two for Batman to solve so he could relax but jeez.” Kon groaned as Luthor cradled the laughing baby to himself. “Now I’m seriously worried about this party.”

“Nothing too dangerous will happen.” Lex looked amused at the thought. “But a few moves must be made during the party. I’ve been waiting patiently-“

“These plans of yours.” Kon groaned before he sighed. “Is it too late to uninvite anyone that would make a scene? Like anyone you are in the process of buying out?” Kon finished dryly. “I swear you don’t learn Dad.”

“Uninvite?” Lex snorted as he bounced Jojo lightly in his arms. “Kon-El, darling boy. Those people were never invited in the first place. I want to make a buzz not a crime scene.” His sly smile chilled Tim a little bit. It was a reminder that Lex might have slowed down some but he was still Lex Luthor. “I’m leaving that for another time."

 


End file.
